1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that houses a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape, used as a recording and reproducing medium for a computer in a case.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a recording tape cartridge in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape, used as a data recording and reproducing medium (data backup) for a computer is wound around a synthetic resin reel and the reel is singly housed in a case. A non-contact type memory board that stores various information such as the recording capacity and the recording form of the recording tape may be incorporated into the one-reel (single-reel) type recording tape cartridge. The memory board may be accessed by a dedicated reading and writing device provided in a drive device or a library device.
There has conventionally been proposed a two-reel type video cassette that has on its back label side a non-contact type IC tag (RFID) that may be accessed by a typical (inexpensive) reading and writing device, unlike the memory board (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-172263). The IC tag needs to be formed to have a long antenna length in order to increase its communication distance. So, the IC tag is formed to have a certain amount of size (area). The area of the back label of the two-reel type video cassette is large. So, the IC tag may be easily attached.
The entire size of the one-reel type recording tape cartridge is about half that of the two-reel type video cassette. The size of the back label of the one-reel type recording tape cartridge is about half that of the two-reel type video cassette. It is difficult to attach the IC tag to the back label of the one-reel type recording tape cartridge.
Further, in a case where the IC tag is bonded to the inside of the case by an adhesive, the IC tag is separated and falls (falls off) in the housing area of the reel due to the deterioration (the lowered durability) of the adhesive with elapsed time. The rotation of the reel may be hindered by the fallen off IC tag. Thus, when the IC tag having a certain amount of size (area) is attached to the inside of the case of the recording tape cartridge, the attached region for the IC tag is hard to be secured.